Jeff Andonuts
Jeff Andonuts (ジェフ・アンドーナッツ, Jefu Andōnattsu) is one of the lead characters in the SNES game EarthBound. He is the son of Dr. Andonuts, a world renowned scientist. At the outset of the game, Jeff is attending the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters. Jeff is often shown as a genius boy able to repair various broken stuff found throughout the game. In ''EarthBound'' After Ness and Paula are captured by zombies in Threed, Paula contacts Jeff via telepathy. Jeff leaves the boarding school. Along the way he teams up with the Bubble Monkey, a bubble gum-loving monkey. At the lake in Winters, the Bubble Monkey contacts Tessie, a large Loch Ness Monster-esque monster living in the lake. With Tessie's help, they cross the lake. On the other side, Jeff meets Brick Road, a man who aspires to be a Dungeon Man. After making his way through Brick Road's dungeon, Jeff meets with his father, whom he hasn't seen in ten years. Dr. Andonuts allows his son to use the Sky Runner ("Sky Walker" in Mother 2, the Japanese version), a small vehicle resembling an UFO. Jeff crashes into Threed cemetery and rescues Ness and Paula, then proceeds to follow the party in its quest to save the world from Giygas. Even though Jeff's offensive stats aren't very high, aside from being unable to perform PSI moves, Jeff can create items from broken machines as well as use items that other characters cannot. His primary weapons are guns, and items exclusive to him include a bazooka, bottle rockets, HP Suckers, and other special artifacts used in battle. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Jeff has appeared in every Smash Bros. game since Melee in some shape of form. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Jeff is only in the game as a collectible trophy. Trophy description *"Another of Ness's close friends in EarthBound, Jeff is the only son of the famous scientist Dr. Andonuts. Jeff is a mechanical genius, able to turn common, broken tools into complex weapons like the Hungry HP-sucker and the Slime Generator. He's a bit on the shy side but incredibly intelligent and brave in the heat of battle." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Brawl, Jeff appears as an Assist Trophy, using the Multi Bottle Rocket to attack opponents. These rockets fly through the level, damaging those they come in contact with, and appears as a sticker and a regular trophy as well. Trophy Description *"Dr. Andonuts's son, who attends a boarding school in Winters. He receives a telepathic message from Paula saying that she and Ness have been captured, and he sets out to rescue them. He's Ness's age but has the knowledge of an established scientist. He repairs broken items and makes them into other things. As his IQ increases, so does the number of things he can create." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Jeff appears as an Assist Trophy in both version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He act exacly like he did in Brawl. Additionally, Jeff appear in his original 16-bit sprite form in two of the background scenes that can appear in a rip in the sky on the Magicant stage in the 3DS version. He is also a regular Trophy like every other Assist Trophies. Trophy Description version.]] *NA: "One of the main party members in EarthBound, he attends Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters. Jeff takes after his inventor father, Dr. Andonuts, creating devices in his free time. One of these is the bottle rocket, which fires one large missile and four smaller ones. And sometimes one extra!" *EU: "This boy from EarthBound is the same age as Ness and goes to Snow Wood Boarding School. His dad, the genius scientist Dr. Andonuts, was the brain behind Jeff's weapon: the big bottle rocket. It's made up of four small missiles and one large one. And...who knows? Maybe you'll even get some extra firepower out of it!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Jeff is back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and act the same way he did in the two past games. Since Magicant is back as a stage and the 16-bit Jeff cameo also came back with it. Category:EarthBound characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Assist Trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:EarthBound series Category:EarthBound series characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits